Plants vs. Zombies Fan Fiction Wiki:Rules
These are the rules of PvZFF Wiki. General *You must not use your account if you are under thirteen because it will violate the COPPA rule. If you do this, you will be blocked until your 13th birthday. *Don't swear! If you swear with intent to be rude (since some swears aren't worldwide swears, you may not intentionally swear), you will get blocked without warning! One week, one month or one year depending on the severity. If you swear when the block runs out, it will always be an infinite block. *No spamming or vandalism. Spamming is making useless edits or comments, while vandalism is messing up a page. You will get blocked for six months after one warning for any of these offenses, or infinitely if you have already been blocked for spam or vandalism. If the spam or vandalism involves swearing, the block will have no warning and will be one week, one month or one year, per the above rule. *Don't harass users or post racism, sexism or bigotry, or you will get a one year block without warning. *LGBT is also not tolerated here. If you violate this, then you'll get a six months block. *Don't use multiple accounts unless you forgot the password to your first account! If you use multiple accounts, this is called sockpuppeting and will get all accounts blocked infinitely without warning. *Don't advertise or you'll get a one week block after two warnings. *Don't tell people who are breaking the rules to stop, contact an Admin or Bureaucrat. If you backseat moderate like this, you will get two warnings and then a one week block. *Don't edit your userpage too much. No block, but it can be considered fluff editing, which is annoying. *No abusive or inappropriate usernames, or you will get an infinite block. *If you see a rule that you disagree with, post a message on this page's or an admin's talk page. *If you are blocked four times, the fourth block will be infinite. Articles and fanfics *Don't edit other people's pages without permission, unless you are just correcting spelling or grammar, otherwise you will get a warning and then a one month block. **An exception to this is when the author is referencing you. *Don't copy someone else's idea, or your page will be deleted and you get a one week block. If you are new and it didn't seem you were doing this on purpose, you will get one warning then normal one week block. *Don't use fan-made plants or zombies from PVZCC, unless you made the plant/zombie or you asked the creator's permission. If you break this rule, your page will be deleted, and you get a warning. You must also link to the PVZCC Article. After two warnings you get a one month block. *You are allowed to make crossover stories as long as there are plants or zombies from PvZ in the story. *At the top of the page, say that you were the person who made the fanfic. *No excessive "?"s or "!"s, other punctuation, or things like TTTTTTTTTTThhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssss in titles. *Put templates at the very top of the page, even above where you said you created that fanfic. *It is perfectly OK to use other users in fanfics. *When making a page, it must be an actual fanfiction story. Most other articles will be deleted and may get you blocked. *Article comments have the same rules as chat. Discussions *Only autoconfirmed users with at least 10 edits can participate in votes about Wiki maintenance or management. *Discussions are closed automatically after three days without a vote. *Discussions can be restarted after 2 weeks. This is to be used exclusively for disputed or tied results. Uploads *You can put any unrelated to Plants vs. Zombies images on your userpage. *No inappropriate content on images. *Don't create duplicate images. If necessary, update the original image instead. *Don't steal other users' images. Chat *Follow the normal rules. *No spamming or excessive trolling in chat. *No flaming. *If you are a chat moderator, don't abuse kicking or banning privileges. *No random gibberish or hidden cussing. *No "door spamming" on Chat. Door spamming consists of rapidly exiting and entering chat to fill up the chat log. *Keep private things in private messages. If you break this, then you won't get punished, but everyone else in chat will find out whatever you wanted to keep private. *Don't abuse the emoticons. *Don't abuse caps. *If you break these rules, you will get an in-chat warning. The second time, you get kicked out of chat and get an official Chat Warning. The third time, you will get a ban (length depends on severity of offense). The fourth time, you will get an infinite ban. Rollback rules *Follow the normal rules. *Don't revert good edits to pages. *If you break these rules, you may get demoted. Chatmod rules *Follow the normal rules. *Don't kick or chat ban people for no reason, or with reasons that can be considered ridiculous and nonsense, e.g. "Yo dawg", "LOL", "Just hate him in class", etc. *If you break these rules, you may get demoted. Forum mod rules *Follow the normal rules. *Don't remove forum threads for no reason, or with reasons that can be considered ridiculous and nonsense. *Don't edit someone else's threads and replies for non-constructive purposes. **If you want to correct misspellings, add additional information, removing contents that violate the rules, removing a huge reply, or anything constructive then it's OK to do so. *If you break these rules, you may get demoted. Admin rules *Follow the normal rules. *No abusing power. *No adding unfair rules. *Only close Forum threads if they are spam/vandalism, your own, finished votes or if you have permission from the author. *No abusive editing of comments or replies. *If a staff member has not edited for 1 month, they are considered inactive. **If they haven't edited for 6 months, they may be demoted if the active administrators decide to do so. *If you break these rules, you may get demoted. Bureaucrat rules *Follow the normal rules. *Don't take a good user's rights. *Don't dictate. *Don't remove an inactive user's rights without a vote by the active admins. *Don't promote a user just because they are your friend. *If you break these rules, you may get demoted. *